Winning
by amberpire
Summary: Jade has seen what lies under that pretty mask. ;Jade/Cat;


_infect me with your love and fill me with your poison;;_

**/**

It starts on St. Patrick's Day.

A cookie carved into the shape of a four-leafed clover slaps on her desk. She glances up, eyes narrowed and bitter before eying the cookie, a grass-green note stapled to the plastic. Jade raises her fingers and carefully tugs the cookie closer as if she expects it to burst into little green flames and scorch her desk.

A few kids around her erupt into giggles as they receive their own cookies, tearing open their notes and stuffing the white creamed piece of baked goods into their watering mouths. Emerald sprinkles gather at the corners of their lips. Jade narrows her gaze at the cookie again. Beck would never get her something like this; she detests sweets and he knows it. Her fingers tear at the staple, the green paper falling open.

_Jade -_

_Happy St. Patrick's Day! You're my best friend and I love you. Smile, please?_

It's signed with a smiley, the eye's slashed like a wink and Cat's name is twirled obnoxiously at the bottom with a pink pen, a heart swayed into the 't'.

And Jade should hate it, really, but she doesn't.

Her eyes flick across the room, zeroing in on the shock of red hair at the front of the class. Cat twists in her seat, eyebrows raised expectantly, candles in her eyes flickering with hope.

Jade's wrist crooks over her mouth, but Cat knows she's smiling.

**/**

_could you be the devil? could you be an angel?;;_

**/**

Sometimes, Jade doesn't know if Cat is the good guy or the bad guy. It's hard to see her as anything other than the sweet, carefree kitten she is around everyone else.

But when they're alone, her purring turns to growls - her paws grow claws, and Jade finds it hard to breathe, like Cat sucks all of the air out of the room, her fingers and lips tiny vacuums that make the room air-tight. The redhead digs into the flesh of Jade's back like she's trying to write her name it, the C-A-T burning along her spine and pushing into the cords that wire into her brain. Cat makes her short circuit and it seems so opposite, so not like the way they should be, but Cat only lets people see what she wants them to; Jade has seen what lies under that pretty mask.

It's not that Cat's mean or cruel; it's that she's unforgiving, full of promises that she can't break because she refuses to make them.

Jade finds herself saying sorry a lot, even when she doesn't need to - Cat's hair gets tangled in her fingers, her elbows clash into Cat's ribs; the apologies decorate the room like garland.

Cat just giggles at her. She's always laughing. Her fingers waltz up Jade's ribs, filling the spaces between each curving bone. "Shh, Jade."

And she always listens, just shuts up without thinking about it. She's _Jade West_ and she isn't talking back, isn't refusing this like she should. Cat isn't the first person to make moves on her, isn't the first to send her cookies and notes and flowers, but she's the first to make Jade take a double-take, the first to win.

It's like this is all a game and Jade is the prize, which is a pretty pretentious thing to think, she's sure, but she can't help but see it that way. Beck's on one side and Cat's on the other, and the trophy of her body is waiting locked away in a glass case.

Except that Cat is taking sneak peeks and snooping and touching a prize she hasn't won yet.

Right?

Jade doesn't know.

"Does Beck make you feel this way?" A childish giggle bubbles from Cat's lips as they ghost over Jade's and she wonders if it's sick pleasure Cat gets out of dominating her or what, because this can't be romance. There's nothing loving about this. There's only Cat and the secrets of her strengths and the even darker secrets of Jade's weaknesses. She's never asked about Beck or wanted them to break up or wanted anything other than Jade beneath her, tearing away the layers that make her thick until it's just seeds and soft spots.

Jade doesn't say anything, but Cat knows the answer.

**/**

_take me, wanna be a victim, ready for abduction;;_

**/**

What sucks, really, is that Jade craves her when she isn't there. She hangs around the redhead as much as she can, waiting for a sign, a signal - anything. Anything at all. And she finds herself feeling tingles raising along her arms whenever the girl so much as glances in her direction.

But they play their parts well. Cat is as ditzy as ever. Jade is a bitch. It's a good scene to watch; Cat is stupid and childish and Jade scolds her for it, and then as soon as the lock clicks softly on her bedroom door Cat gets to play her game, and she plays it well. Jade is like one of the many dolls still propped on the shelves of her room , something she can toy with and manipulate in any way she sees fit.

And the sick thing is - the part that really sucks, is that Jade likes it _so fucking much_.

"Please." She never begs. She never says please, never bows down like that. That's showing where the strings keeping her together are attached and giving Cat the scissors.

But that's stupid because Cat has always had the scissors. She's been snipping closer and closer for a long time.

Cat's eyes are boiling over with joy and fun like she's winning a game of Candy Land and, well, she kind of is. Her fingers snip-snap up her torso and hover over her shuddering breasts, fingertips pressing into the flushed flesh. She smirks, another giggle of victory pushing out of her lips in a loud, high-pitched squeal.

"I'm winning," she says, her hands suddenly clapping together. Jade pants beneath her, body pulling up. A puppet. A Rex.

**/**

_you're my lucky star;;_

**/**

Jade drops the note from her St. Patrick's Day cookie on Cat's bed. The girl glances up, eyebrows fluttering behind a bloody fringe.

"Did you mean it?" Jade nudges the paper. It's been folded so many times, it's like it wants to eat the words up and make them disappear into the creases.

Cat's lips quirk upward as she turns back to her glowing laptop screen. "You kept it."

**/**

_you're an alien;;_

**/**

It's all fucked up. Jade knows that.

"You just seem so far away, Jade. I don't ... know what to do."

She doesn't meet his eyes. He walks away.

She goes home and goes on TheSlap and_ Beck Oliver changed his relationship status to single._

There's one 'like'.

_Cat Valentine._

**_/_**

_you're from a whole other world, a different dimension;;_

**_/_**

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**_ I'm not even sure what this is, but here you go. I wrote it while my best friend and her girlfriend were watching Spirited Away. It's a pretty different take on the whole Cat/Jade relationship, which I've been toying with a lot in my head lately. _

_The lyrics are from "E.T." by Katy Perry._

_Review!  
_


End file.
